


In Over His Head

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh he’s just precious…”</p>
<p>“You think that now, but he bit Dick before he left for patrol, and I fully believe that he intentionally threw up on Tim this afternoon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Over His Head

Selina cooed as she took him from his arms, and Bruce gave a heavy sigh of relief as he dropped himself into one of her recliners in an exhausted heap.

“I wasn’t sure where else to turn. Dick was my youngest- I _normally_ don’t have custody of one so small for very long. Even Alfred was at a loss, which stresses to me that he is either abnormal, or I was very pleasant to handle.”

She laughed full heartedly and snuggled against Damian’s cheek, earning a bubbly grumble from the pre-teen turned infant in her arms.

“Oh he’s just _precious_ …”

“You think that now, but he bit Dick before he left for patrol, and I fully believe that he intentionally threw up on Tim this afternoon. I’m not going to claim that he has his memories intact but I am not ruling it out either.” He muttered, shaking his head.

Selina only pursed her lips and bobbed the infant in her arms carding her fingers through his short spikes.

“He’s just upset he was left behind, that’s all, right _kitten_? Missing out all because someone thought it would be _fun_ to see you teensy, hmm?”

Bruce swallowed roughly as Damian’s face curled into a snarl and Selina positively purred with adoration. Admittedly, the child looked ready to hiss and claw his way free, if of course he had had the motor skills at such a size to do so. Selina was experienced with such responses he supposed but it was honestly terrifying to see.

“Are you going to be alright Selina? Should I send back up? Have Alfred on call perhaps?”

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him, a touch of a grin spreading across her face.

“I’ll be fine big guy. Go find the magical being who did this to the kid and ‘ _I am the Night_ ’ him into submission. I will call if necessary, but I assure you that things will be fine, and all will be well when you return.

He frowned and glanced at the baby in her arms, and honestly shuddered. If looks could kill he quite possibly would have suffered a hundred deaths at this point.

“If I call to check in will you answer?”

“Yes, I _will_ , but _don’t_. Trust me, I will be fine.” She huffed. “Now run along.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Even when Bruce did finally make his way from her apartment, his worry never lessened, though he found himself much too busy to call. He never did get an emergency alert and that put him at a touch more at ease than when he had left Damian in her care.

To his relief, when he had finally came across the menace that had caused the age reversal, it had been revealed that the change was only temporary to begin with, and the magic would cease to function after seventy-two hours, thirty-four of which had already passed. As a precaution however, he had resorted to Clark’s involvement to keep tabs on the being in the off case that he were pulling a fast one on them. After all, desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was more than willing to admit that he was in over his head in such a dire situation.

He could not raise a baby. Not with the schedule he kept, and certainly not with Damian insisting on pointedly being difficult, not that he could blame the boy. He supposed that he would have taken the transformation equally poorly.

It was nearly 4am when he finally returned to Selina’s apartment and crawled in through the fire escape.

At first he was alarmed at the silence, the lack of light streaming through the residence, and he was ashamed to admit that he panicked and dashed through the rooms with little care of what he knocked over. However…

We he stumbled into the living room to see Selina curled up on the cushions, with Damian snuggled up against her chest, a small black and white kitten between them, and half a dozen cats draped across the couch, he could not help the smile that slipped onto his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
